


Ice Cream Sundae Sunday

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a bad hunt, Dean needs some cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sundae Sunday

Jakson sat in the bunker, awaiting her two 'roommates', as she was fond of calling them. She hung upside down over one of the chairs, reading a book. The sound of squealing tires and doors slamming shut met her ears, and she sighed. She turned in the air and slowly sank to sit in the chair. She waited patiently for the brothers, bookmarking her spot and setting the book down, crossing her legs. The doors burst open and Jakson tilted her head, to the side, concerned. The worrisome and concerned voice of Sam met her ears, Dean, pissed off face and tense form, met her eyes. She watched as they came down the stairs, Sam still prodding at his older brother with 'Dean talk to me, dude.' 'Just tell me what's going on?' 'I'm your brother, you can tell me.' Dean just shrugged him off and walked down the hall and to his room. Jakson watched him, then turned to Sam.

"What's going on?" Jakson asked, concerned. Sam sighed and slipped his bag off his shoulder. He held out his hands and shook his head.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"You guys just got back from a hunt. What the fuck happened?" Jakson asked, standing up. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "I'm going to bed. Your turn to deal with the problem child."

Jakson made a face at Sam's retreating form and went to the kitchen.  
~  
About 3 and a half hours later, Jakson scooped three scoops of homemade strawberry ice cream into two bowls and drizzled chocolate syrup over them. She grabbed two spoons and picked up the bowls, heading down to Dean's room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked, if only to be polite. Without waiting for a response, she opened the door and walked in.

"Dean." She said, softly. Dean laid on his bed, legs up and his hands on his face. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting like that for the last 3 hours..."

Dean sighed and dropped his hands and sat up, letting his legs down on either side of him.

"Jakson, I'm not in the mood right now. Just...Go away." Dean said, waving a hand at her, slightly, covering his face with the other. Jakson rolled her eyes and went to the bed. She pushed at his legs with her hip and wiggled her way onto the bed. Dean sighed and crossed his legs as Jakson sat across from him, crossing hers. She handed him a bowl and spoon and began to eat out of hers. "What the hell is this?"

"I made ice cream. Eat it." Jakson said, before spooning another bite into her mouth. Dean sighed and stabbed at the scoops, not eating. Jakson finally put her bowl down, snapped her fingers and the bowl in Dean's hand floated to the nightstand. Dean sighed.

"I'm **_really_**. Not. In the mood, Jakson." Dean said, sitting back against the headboard. Jakson shifted and crawled into Dean's lap. She straddled him and rested her hands in his shoulders.

"Dean. What happened?" Jakson asked, forcing Dean's head up to face her. He let her move his head, but didn't look at her. " _Hey._ "

Jakson gave the side of his head a gentle smack.

"Look at me." She said. Dean glared at her. "Talk. What happened?"

Dean glared at her for a moment longer, then sighed, his face softening.

"I lost him." Dean said, rubbing his hands over his face. Jakson peeled his hands away and cupped his face.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Jakson asked. Dean sighed.

"The fucking demon. I fucking lost him. I let him get away." Dean said, his eyes starting to tear up. Jakson sighed and shifted on his lap, sliding a hand through his hair.

"Dean...You won't stop every demon. You know that." Jakson said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know. There was this little girl and her little brother...And the mom was terrified...And...I let them down...I let him get away..." Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. Jakson kissed his cheek and slid her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek.

"Dean, it's okay. They're going to be okay." She said. Dean wrapped his arms around Jakson's waist, pressing half his face into her hair. "You should have told me it was a demon case. I would have gone with you."

Jakson sat back and kissed him softly. Dean kissed her back and sighed. Jakson gave him a soft smile and snapped her fingers again. The two bowls floated back over to them.

"I made ice cream. Eat." She said. Dean gave a small smile and dug into the creamy substance that was in front of him.  
~


End file.
